Darkflash
-Darkflash A big, muscular dark blue-grey tom with spots and stripes scattered around on his pelt. He has slightly spikey fur and dark blue eyes. '''-Personality'''- Darkflash is a stubborn, clever, cocky cat. He is a bit of a daredevil like his mother and wouldn't hesitate to rip anycat's ears off. Recently, he hasn't been doing any stunts, but has been stuffing himself with fresh kill instead. Aside from this, Darkflash is responsible for patching up dens, building dens, moving nests, burying cats, and cleaning up the camp if no cat hadn't already. Icestar never assigned him this job, but he does it anyways. For some reason, even though most of his time is spent eating, Darkflash always stays in shape, and works off any extra prey he's eaten, if it had any effect on him at all. '''-Life-' As a young kit, Darkflash and his litter mates were rejected by their mother, Moonlight, after she discovered their father was secretly a twoleg. He was a rambunctious kit, always running around or tackling other cats, even though his mother never cared for him. When Darkflash was an apprentice, he continued to train and do stunts and eventually became one of the strongest, if not the strongest cat, in Stoneclan, and one of the fastest, despite his appearance. As a warrior Darkflash continued to be the cocky, witty tom he was as an apprentice and formed a teasing rivalry with his brother Ratblaze. He met Dewdapple and was impressed with her hunting skills. He was sure she was the perfect she-cat for him, with her being able to put up with his immense appetite and jokes, and eventually asked her to be his mate. He had healthy kits with Dewdapple who have grown into warriors, and is currantly still working in Stoneclan. : '''Family': : Parents: *'Moonlight-' Battle scarred spotted tabby blue-gray she-cat with greenish-blue eyes and nicked ears. *'Lionsoul(Sora)-' Light brown lion-cub-like tom with spikey fur and pale blue eyes. Secretly a twoleg. Step-Father: *'Icestar- '''White tom with black spots, a black tail, and black markings. Mismatching blue and green eyes. : '''Mate(s):' *'Dewdapple- '''Ginger she-cat with darker stripes and darker brown points, with a white blaze on her face, white paws, a white chin, and white tail tip. Mismatching yellow and green eyes.'(Current)' '''Kit(s):' *'Lapis__-' Thick-furred Blue-grey she-cat with a white underbelly and back left paw. Bright blue eyes. *'Stag__-' Pale brown tom with a darker brown underbelly, white paws, a white tipped bobbed dark brown tail, a white face, dark brown ears, and blue eyes. *'Sky__-' White she-cat with pale grey tabby stripes, a grey muzzle, grey and black eye patches, a black ear, and blind mint green eyes. *'Fell__-' Thick-furred pale ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, face, white paws, and darker brown spots. *'Lunar__-' Grey she-cat with a white underbelly, face, white paws tipped with black, black eye patches, and dark green eyes. Grand-Kit(s): *None Cousin(s): *'None' Sibling(s): *'Cyotestrike-'''Golden tom with black spots and blue eyes. *'Jaysoul-'Pale blue-gray spotted tabby she-cat with greenish blue eyes and white paws. *'Ratblaze-'Short skinny tom with very short blue-gray tabby fur and blue eyes. *'Snowytalon-'Leopard-like white she-cat with miss-matched eyes. *'Aspengaze-'Brown and gray spotted tom with pale green eyes. *'Tulipblaze-'Ginger she-cat with miss-matched eyes. *'Blackkit-'Black tom with white spots on his spine '''Uncle(s):' 'Father's Side:' *'Unknown' 'Mother's Side:' *'Windfrost-'''Gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a missing leg. '''Aunt(s)': 'Father's Side:' *'Unknown' 'Mother's Side:' *'Cricketpaw'-Dark gray she-cat with voilet blue eyes.(Deceased) Trivia: *Darkflash never wanted a mate, like his mother, but fell in love with Dewdapple and decided to settle down. *Darkflash keeps himself in shape by doing work in the clan. This is why he does it without being told. Now, it's just a routine. *Darkflash looks up to Crowscreech. *Darkflash's favorite type of fresh kill are the salted doves his mate, Dewdapple, often prepares for him and their kits. *Darkflash is not very romantic, which is why he's a bit awkward towards his mate. He cares, but often messes things up. *Darkflash, despite being strong and fast, is very clumsy. *Darkflash tries to be a good uncle and father to his kits and kin. *Darkflash's reflection is his twoleg form, so he often stays away from other cats when he fishes so they don't see. He doesn't do this with his mate, though, because she knows about his secret. *Darkflash has never transformed into a twoleg, and he never wants to.